Bloodland
by isaaclau938
Summary: This is my first story I'm posting online! See for your self and tell in the comments below what you think!


Monday, 12 December 2087

Arizona, USA

I wonder what it would be like to travel back to the 1990's and see what life looked like back then, because that was before the war started. Before the hell started. Before I was even born. I wish that I was born in back then where everything was all fun and sweet and I could rewind time so I can repeat my great life over and over again. But in reality, I'm now stuck in ruins and blood. Intense shelling from eagle-looking planes. The gunfire that shattered my eardrums. It went on me over and over again for four years straight. But the war isn't even over yet. In fact, it has been going on for eighty-six years! I really want to return home!

Anyway, today was really a bloodfest! Machine-guns, snipers, jets, all of that!

This morning, I barely had anything for breakfast. Just a piece of toast with nothing on it and that's it! What a very normal start to my day. After that, I chatted with my mates, Thomas and Jarius before ten minutes later, our evil general told us to get ready for battle. As soon as I heard him say that, I rushed to my tent, put on my green, solid military armour and helmet, grabbed my AK-13 and scurried out of my oversized box-looking hovel. Unfortunately, all the other soldiers were already outside in a square-shaped formation. I was late! As soon as I got there, Thomas looked at me with a straight face, while the general had a cross face on me, and I knew it was bad news.

"Why are you late?" shouted the general.

"Latecomers are a shame! You think you can slack around like a tryhard that stares at a screen all day long? NO! You got to be better than what you had done! Now get to your position!"

I grubbled all the way to a space where Jarius was there. I didn't notice the faces the other soldiers gave me. It's either they were just feeling bad for me or just harassing me. Then after a minute or two of motionless silence, we were off to battle.

I wasn't bothered of how long we marched, nor the weight I had to bear, I was worried sick about my parents. They must had been blown to pieces by those nukes from India, one of our worst enemies. Anyway, after what felt like a scorching eternity, we finally made it to the ruins of an Arizonian neighbourhood followed by a trench full of battalions. The trench was awfully crowded, however, there was somehow enough for us.

I looked at my Rolex watch, 11:06 am, It has been two hours since the 47th battalion(my battalion) has arrived. The heat was extremely blistering even though it was near winter. Jarius was groaning from boredom so much that when I tried to talk with him, he just stared back at me, then going back to bemoaning. I didn't know where Thomas was, but I guess he was just trying to impress the girls again. It wasn't until 30 seconds later, an ear-piercing sound. In a millisecond, I already realised that it was a sound of a destructive shell that was coming right to our trench. Luckily, it only hit a pile of sandbags in the middle of the woods that only had a small number of leaves. But what I didn't realise until a while later that the intense shell was from our mostly hatred foes, the Soviets. We had been fighting them for so long that we sometimes have Christmas truces but they only happen every decade. Anyway, the deafening shell was enough to knock Jarius out of his murmurs. "What was that?" he questioned. I didn't have enough time to tell him because a shout from the distance called out a command.

"Men, women, were being attacked! Stop what you're doing right this instant! Prepare the artillery, load the machine guns, HOLD THE SARIN GAS!"

By ten seconds, the whole trench unexpectedly became a complete madhouse. There was the sound of running, the vulgar pardons from artillerymen and machine-gunners frantically loading ammo. It seem impossible to describe what else had happened during that moment. However, everyone was already adjusted for battle, with a few exceptions with the 32nd battalion. I was heavily breathing due to the fact I was in fear that I was going to die today. We waited for minute until I heard a loud 'BANG!', and believe me, it was from Jarius. He just shot a young Russian soldier from the distance with an M176 sniper. This was the first blood.

By a minute, I saw hundreds of tiny figures racing up to our trench, that ended up being gunned down and bombarded. I didn't even see what the tiny figures really looked liked because the remaining ones retreated instantly, but I still knew they were the Russians. Even though we had chased our oppositions away, there was no time for celebration because now it was our turn to go over the top. Every soldier including me, was aware of the plan and waited for the signal. I got to admit, I was shivering in fear. I've heard stories of old lads like me been in the horrors of going over the top from their trenches from over a decade ago, and the stories sound truly terrifying. I didn't want to feel the pain the old soldiers felt, but I guess I had to. If the other infantry-men and women could dealt with it, I should deal with it also. Anyway, we waited for the commander to give his whistle. There was tension building up. Jarius' mouth was completely dry and the flies didn't even help a lot. Then after a whole dead six minutes of waiting, a whistle blow sounded the muddy trench.

"OVER THE TOP!" shouted a voice.

I rather not say what happened during the first minutes of the charge. All I can say is that blood splattered everywhere in the battlefield. Shells the size of a coffee table created craters that filled body parts. Man, it was really bloody! Although I will skip ahead to the town part.

I managed to meet Thomas when I was trying to take cover from a sniper. He was scared straight. He was accompanied by a young soldier from the 67th platoon, a plump, but strong-looking medic and a short, midget pilot and they were all female.

"Who is that, Thomas, your friend?" asked the pilot as she pointed at me.

"Uhh.. oh yeah, he is!" staggered Thomas.

"He looks kind similar to you," sniggered the medic. "Are you two twins?"

"Nope," I replied. "Were just friends."

We were so busy chatting that we didn't even hear the screams for help.

"Anyway," I continued. "We got to find a way to get rid of that sniper in the second floor of the barber shop. Any ideas?"

We paused for a bit, trying to work out how to take down the sniper without getting hit at all. But just a second before I could blurt out my genius idea, we were all hit by a same-old-deadly shell.

I felt my skin being cut by three-degree-burns. Dirt and pebbles clobbered my face. I couldn't move any of my limbs. I felt lots of pain, of course. I woke up a several seconds later and looked at Thomas, horrified by the fact that I could see his brain with stains of clot, followed by one of his ribcage bones being nearly cracked. He was dead, as dodo, as a doornail.

"Thomas…" I said.


End file.
